


1. История, которая едва не закончилась печально

by treibsand



Series: folie a deux [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slow Build или тормоз тоже механизм, canon AU, one does not simply walk out from the pull of the force, the doomed grey reylo, ТЕПЕРЬ БАНАНОВЫЙ ака ОТБЕЧЕНЫЙ!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Первая из семи «случайных» неловких историй из жизни Кайло Рена и Рей, или Как не надо поступать, если ты все-таки планируешь когда-нибудь убить своего заклятого врага, или Неисповедимы пути силы и их последствия.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. История, которая едва не закончилась печально

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Update 07/05/2016**  
>  **От автора:**  
>  1) Благодаря беспощадной [Turmalin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin), folie a deux обрела новую (и завершенную) жизнь. Турмалин не только совершила подвиг отбетив двадцать с лишним тысяч слов моего ужасного русского языка, но и также беспощадно поработала над обоснуем, логикой и понятностью повествования, поэтому некоторые части изменились до неузнаваемости (в лучшую сторону, разумеется ХДДД) ))) Если бы не её предложение вычитать фик, эта серия никогда бы не увидела своего конца.  
> Моя благодарность не знает границ. Идеальная бета. Спасибо!  
> 2) Все оставшиеся в тексте косяки являются авторским произволом!  
> 3) Серия окончена (части с 6 по 7 сейчас дорабатываются)
> 
> ~~От автора:~~  
>  ~~1) НЕ БЕЧЕНО!~~  
>  ~~2) Это WIP и не могу обещать, что он будет дописан. Я предупредила. (в принципе в какой то мере каждая история может рассматриваться и как oneshot)~~  
> 

– Чувствуешь? – он вытер текшую из носа кровь, стараясь с помощью силы просканировать местность, надеясь, что у Рей хватит разума не выступать. – Как только нас опустят, встань у меня за спиной и молчи.

Спасательная капсула осталась далеко позади, и поэтому можно было не надеяться, что их найдут.

Кайло физически ощущал, как крепко она вцепилась в его плащ: казалось, еще чуть-чуть – и ткань начнет трещать под её пальцами.

– Успокойся, – он постарался её утихомирить с помощью силы, но волна ее страха едва не вывела из равновесия его самого.

– Мне уже доступно объяснили, чего именно тут стоит бояться, – еле слышно прошипела она.

Он спиной чувствовал, как её всю трясет, и теперь прекрасно понимал, что это не только от холода.

– Возьми себя в руки, – прошептал он в ответ. – Не высовывайся. Я договорюсь.

Кайло давно решил больше никогда не пытаться забраться в её сознание – без абсолютно критической необходимости, – и не собирался рисковать сейчас. Пару лет назад они оба, пусть и не подозревая об этом, совершили огромную ошибку. Ошибку, последствия которой им ещё только предстояло испытать в полной мере.

* * *

Когда их вытряхнули из сети-капкана и вздернули на ноги, вокруг раздалось довольное улюлюканье десятков – если не сотен – голосов. Кайло выпрямился во весь рост, одновременно стараясь продемонстрировать и силу, и нежелание вступать в конфликт. Рей, встав на ноги, тут же вновь вцепилась в его плащ, скрываясь у него за спиной.

– Какую удачную добычу небеса послали нам сегодня, – их главарь, или вождь, или как бы он ни назывался, не производил особенного впечатления. Он выглядел вполне обычно, но Кайло видел не только внешность. Он чувствовал, что этот урод с радостью разрезал бы их на кусочки, если бы остался с ними наедине.

– За нас обоих заплатят достойный выкуп, – спокойно и уверенно ответил Кайло, добавив немного силы.

– За тебя – возможно, – поправил его главарь: он обходил их по кругу, стараясь рассмотреть Рей, в руках у него был шлем Кайло, внутри болтались оба их световых меча. – А вот она пригодится здесь гораздо больше тебя.

Кайло никогда не думал, что чужой страх может успокоить в нем гнев и помочь сконцентрироваться. Что Рей, практически зарывшаяся в его плащ, пытаясь спрятаться от всех этих глаз, придаст ему равновесия и силы. Он не сомневался: если переговоры закончатся неудачно, они очень дорого продадут свои жизни.

– За нас обоих заплатят достойный выкуп, – всё так же спокойно и уверенно повторил Кайло, добавив больше силы для убеждения.

– За вас обоих заплатят достойный выкуп, – заторможено повторил главный.

Толпа вокруг недовольно загудела.

– Молчать! – прогремел растерянный главарь в ответ.

Кайло невозмутимо наблюдал за происходящим, оценивая общую обстановку, рассчитывая оптимальные пути к отступлению. Отребье, моральные уроды, садисты, беглые преступники. Первый Орден сражался, в том числе, и за то, чтобы таких планет больше не существовало, но Сопротивлению было этого не понять. Вот она, свобода для всех – в действии.

Рей затихла и, кажется, даже перестала дышать.

– С кем стоит связаться? – наконец, после долгой паузы спросил главарь.

– С Маз Каната. Скажите ей, что Бен и хорошо знакомая ей сборщица утиля отдадут всё с процентами, – под внимательными взглядами охранников Кайло достал из внутреннего кармана чип с контактами Маз и передал ближайшему головорезу. Он был уверен, что Маз всё поймет верно.

– Бросить их вниз и не прикасаться без моего приказа!

* * *

После череды полутемных коридоров их впихнули в камеру, явно рассчитанную на одного. Окон не было, освещение не работало. Вонь стояла жуткая. Рей наконец-то отцепилась от него и, судя по звукам, залезла с ногами на металлическую койку у стены. Кайло тяжело оперся связанными руками о дверной косяк, перенося как можно больше веса на правую сторону. Слева сломанное ребро пульсировало тупой тянущей болью, не позволяя свободно вдохнуть. Повезло, что руки им связали не за спиной.

– Спасибо, – спустя некоторое время немного успокоившись, явно нехотя проговорила она.

– Держись подальше от входа. Не факт, что его приказ их остановит, – он чувствовал движение за дверью, но не понимал, что именно там происходит. Её благодарность ничего не значила для него, но ему было приятно осознавать, что она никогда не боялась его так. Это было бы неправильно.

Некоторое время они провели в тишине, ожидая, но никто так и не попытался вломиться.

Полчаса спустя Кайло тоже пришлось расположиться на койке. Ребро давало о себе знать.

– Почему ты обратился к Маз Каната? – Рей, судя по всему, окончательно пришла в себя. Он чувствовал, как к ней возвращалась уверенность.

– А ты бы предпочла Первый Орден? – ему было больно и сидеть, и говорить.

– Так это из-за...

Но Кайло не дал ей закончить:

– Из-за такого страха у тебя есть все шансы оказаться на темной стороне, например... – ему было и неловко, и смешно: он получил над ней власть, он знал её страх, но также знал, что никогда не сможет этим воспользоваться, а потому не видел смысла молчать, – ...завтра.

– Со временем справлюсь и с этим, – недовольно, не сразу отозвалась она.

– Думал, ты проходишь обучение у...

Теперь его перебила Рей, явно не желая поднимать эту тему:

– Не твое дело.

– Для начала научись дистанцироваться от своего тела, – хотя он тоже не был мастером в этом, вот сейчас у него никак не получалось дистанцироваться от своего сломанного ребра. – Это всего лишь физическая оболочка. Подвинься.

– Что?

– Мне надо лечь, – с трудом подавив стон боли, он закинул ноги на койку и тут же наткнулся на её колени. – У меня ребро сломано.

Рей тихо выругалась себе под нос и слезла на пол камеры. Кайло послышалось, что она назвала его упертым придурком.

* * *

Он пытался медитировать, но получалось неважно: тупая ноющая боль рассеивала необходимую концентрацию и не желала трансформироваться ни во что более приемлемое. До утра все равно ничего не изменится, думал он. Пока Маз найдет деньги, пока найдет корабль и тех, кто рискнет сунуться на эту планету. Потребуется время.

От размышлений отвлекал назойливый звук на грани слышимости.

– У тебя что, зубы стучат? – ему казалось, он правильно определил источник.

– Н-нет-т, – с трудом проговорила она.

– И кто из нас упертый придурок? – Кайло был уверен, что она с вызовом смотрит на него в этой непроглядной темноте. Он хорошо помнил этот взгляд.

– Ты.

– Ну, разумеется, – он немного сдвинулся к краю койки, освобождая побольше места у стены: ей должно было хватить. – Правый бок у меня в порядке.

Некоторое время она еще стучала зубами, сидя на полу, видимо, из чистого упрямства, но потом все-таки не выдержала и постаралась как можно осторожней залезть на койку и перебраться через него к стене. Забавно: еще совсем недавно она бездумно прижималась к нему, и её было не оторвать, – а теперь боялась дотронуться. Она никак не могла улечься, не прикоснувшись к нему.

– Ты слишком большой, – это было похоже на жалобу.

– А может это ты слишком большая? – он практически слышал голос матери, говорящий, что они ведут себя как дети, когда решается вопрос жизни и смерти. Ну, почти что. Вряд ли пневмония сможет убить её так быстро, но проблем добавит определенно.

Неожиданно она положила связанные руки на него.

– Так, это грудь, – констатировала она, и он с трудом удержался от смеха. – Я ничего не вижу, могу случайно и по сломанному ребру заехать.

Кайло чувствовал, что её осторожность была искренней. Впрочем, заехать ему она тоже хотела совершенно искренне, но только не сейчас.

– Ложись уже, – двигаться дальше ему было просто некуда. – Я не заразный. Полежав рядом, на темную сторону не перейдешь.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что с тобой так весело, – она, наконец, улеглась, засунув голову ему под мышку и устроив руки у себя перед грудью, так что костяшки её кулаков упирались ему в самые ребра. В остальном она практически распласталась по нему.

Слово «неловко» не передавало и сотой доли всех эмоций, испытываемых им по этому поводу. Они лежали в тишине, медленно привыкая к новому положению.

* * *

– Тебе снятся сны? – голос у неё был непривычно тихий, неуверенный.

Кайло сразу понял, о чём она говорит, и поразился её смелости, но не собирался обсуждать это. По крайней мере, пока.

– Всем снятся сны.

– Ты знаешь, о чём я, – упрямо и недовольно продолжила она.

– Не имею понятия.

– Ты лжёшь.

– Главное, не питай никаких иллюзий на мой счет, – предупредил Кайло. Обманутых ожиданий ему уже было достаточно на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

– Никаких иллюзий и не будет, – усмехнулась она в ответ, – у меня прекрасная память.

Он решил, она наверняка подумала: _«Я помню, как ты убивал своего отца»._


End file.
